


Тайная жизнь домашних животных

by Helius, TerenceFletcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helius/pseuds/Helius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: Сценарий несуществующего эпизода сериала.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ни одного котика не пострадало; тотальный безобоснуйный оживляж героев, смерть животного (не котика).

ТИЗЕР

  
  
КАБИНЕТ ЧАКА, НОЧЬ.  
  
ЧАК сидит за столом, лицом к зрителю. Край сцены загораживает чья-то спина.  
  
ЧАК  
Выведи их из игры. Мне не важно, каким способом ты это сделаешь, только выведи Винчестеров из игры.  
  
 _Камера отъезжает и разворачивается: в кадре появляется КРОУЛИ._  
  
КРОУЛИ  
С превеликим удовольствием. А взамен?  
  
ЧАК  
Ты будешь в следующей книге.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
(достает свиток с контрактом и, подумав, убирает обратно)  
Джентльмены верят на слово.  
  
 _КРОУЛИ исчезает.  
Камера отъезжает снова, становится видно край чьего-то плеча._  
  
ЧАК  
А ты за ним проследишь.  
  
 _Картинка меняется. ЧАРЛИ перед ноутбуком, на мониторе с космической скоростью переключаются экраны приложений. Не отрывая глаз от монитора, ЧАРЛИ достает телефон и набирает номер._  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
(в телефон)  
Кас!  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(засижен котами, вычесывает одного из них)   
Прости, я немного занят, ты не могла бы перезвонить позднее?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Позднее может быть слишком поздно! То есть… погоди, лучше я просто скину фотки в облако? У тебя есть под рукой ноутбук или что-то подходящее?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Я — ангел. Моя сущность имеет энергоинформационную природу и способна входить в резонанс с электромагнитными полями, излучаемыми большинством современных приборов, так что я сам по себе что-то подходящее.   
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Тогда зачем ты дал мне номер телефона и сказал «звони, если что»?  
  
 _Картинка меняется. Неопределенное полутемное помещение, на слабо освещенную стену летят брызги крови._  
  
СМЕРТЬ  
(ест начос)   
Привет, Дин.  
  
ДИН  
Да пошел ты.  
  
 _Картинка меняется. В кадре почти темно, в помещении, похожем на подвал, мерцает фонарь под потолком. Вдруг слышится отчаянное мяуканье, переходящее в хрип. Раздается размеренное чавканье и звук капающей воды. Свет гаснет._  
  
ТИТРЫ  
  


СВЕРХЪЕСТЕСТВЕННОЕ

  
  
**СЦЕНА 1**  
  
 _ЗАНЮХАННЫЙ МОТЕЛЬ  
СЭМ сидит за столом, ДИН ходит кругами по комнате._  
  
ДИН  
Ну что, нашел нам какое-нибудь дело?  
  
СЭМ  
(роется в ноутбуке)  
Нашел. Хичкок, штат Оклахома. Рыбки съели аквариум.  
  
ДИН  
Как?!  
  
СЭМ  
Вот так. Взяли и съели.  
(Поворачивает ноутбук экраном к Дину)   
Когда хозяйка, миссис Кэтфишер, вернулась домой, то обнаружила лужу и горстку камней.  
  
ДИН  
Это зацепка, Сэм!  
  
СЭМ  
Ты издеваешься?!   
  
ДИН  
(Бросает вверх и ловит ртом конфетки M&Ms).   
Да я серьезен, как зверюга. Опа, сразу две! Нет, ты видел?!   
  
СЭМ  
Придурок.  
  
ДИН  
Суч…  
  
 _Появляется КРОУЛИ._  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Привет, мальчики.  
  
ДИН  
Кроули, смотри, как я умею!  
(Конфетки падают мимо рта)   
Да какого хрена, только что получалось!..  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Придурок.  
  
ДИН  
Ты такой же зануда, как мой брат.  
  
СЭМ  
Спасибо.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Хватит хныкать, Лосяра, а то я сейчас расплачусь.  
  
СЭМ  
Зачем пожаловал, Кроули?   
  
ДИН  
Дай угадаю: он снова где-то обделался, а нам поручена высокая миссия за ним прибрать?..  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Это даже смешно. Учитывая, что обычно все происходит с точностью до наоборот.  
  
ДИН  
Короче, ты опоздал. У нас уже есть дело, да, Сэмми?  
  
СЭМ  
(делает страшные глаза)  
  
ДИН   
(обращается к Кроули, очень возбужденно)  
Вот скажи лучше, аквариумные рыбки бывают одержимы демонами?..  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Ты серьезно?   
(Сэму)   
Он серьезно?  
  
СЭМ  
Боюсь, что да. Хотя не уверен, что одержимые животные по нашей части.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Этак вы до мышей доберетесь…   
(Глубоко задумывается)  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 2**  
  
24 ЧАСА НАЗАД.  
  
 _КАБИНЕТ ЧАКА.  
ЧАК увлеченно что-то пишет._  
  
ЧАК  
Минутку, хорошую фразу придумал.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Ничего, я подожду.   
(Берет с полки одну из книг «Сверхъестественного», взвешивает на руке, лениво листает)  
Какая бредятина. Почитать тебя, так демоны только спят и видят, как бы поскорее залезть в магическую ловушку и послушать Винчестеров.  
  
ЧАК  
А что, нет?  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Нет.  
  
ЧАК  
(пожимает плечами)  
Ну ладно.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Знаешь, при всем уважении, у меня не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на обмен любезностями. Может, скажешь, наконец, зачем звал?  
  
ЧАК  
Извини.   
(Отодвигает клавиатуру)  
Дело в том... Дело в том, что у меня есть новый проект. Потрясающая идея! Оригинальный сюжет, много мистики, капелька ужасов, серьезные взрослые герои... Это будет бомба! В хорошем смысле, конечно.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Ну.  
  
ЧАК  
Не веришь? Очень зря. Книжный рынок давно в упадке, последние книги «Сверхъестественного» до сих пор пылятся на полках... Издатели жалуются, что не всем пришлась по вкусу линия с ангелами.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
А с демонами?  
  
ЧАК  
С демонами вроде все в порядке.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Какое счастье.   
  
ЧАК  
Так вот. Я хочу дать читателю совершенно другую историю, совсем новую. Я уже придумал персонажей, набросал основные сюжетные линии, теперь нужно только нарастить на них «мясо». Ну, то есть все записать. Ты понимаешь.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Разумеется.  
  
ЧАК  
Не нужно этого сарказма. Я уже давно бы все сделал, я пишу очень быстро, особенно когда уже посмотрел картинки в голове. На то, чтобы все закончить, мне хватило бы пары месяцев, но у меня их нет!  
  
КРОУЛИ  
А что так?  
  
ЧАК  
Мне мешают! Стоит мне взяться за работу, так Винчестеры тут же вляпываются в какую-нибудь историю.   
  
КРОУЛИ  
Отключи режим папочки.  
  
ЧАК  
Я пробовал. Не помогает. Пока они занимаются своим делом, их похождения не выходят у меня из головы. Я уже ссорил их, разводил по разным местам, убивал, в конце концов, и все без толку! Они не умеют жить, как нормальные люди.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Потому что они кретины.  
  
ЧАК  
Нет. Да. Не важно. Главное, что из-за них я не могу продолжить работу. Нужно их на время как-то... Куда-то...  
  
КРОУЛИ  
(закатывая глаза)  
Погоди, так что, все это пламенное многословие было только для того, чтобы я выдал твоим приятелям по билету в один конец? Серьезно? Н-да, сразу видно, что тебе платят за слова.  
  
ЧАК  
Так что, ты возьмешься?  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Как нечего делать.  
  
ЧАК  
Но без убийств.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
(разочарованно)  
Что, совсем?   
  
ЧАК  
Совсем. И без похищения душ.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Вообще красота. А ты не забыл, кого просишь? Или Мать Тереза взяла выходной? Поверь моему опыту, одно маленькое убийство только украсит историю.  
  
ЧАК  
Мне не нужна история. Мне нужно вывести их из игры. Мне не важно, каким способом ты это сделаешь, только выведи Винчестеров из игры.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
С превеликим удовольствием. А взамен?  
  
ЧАК  
Ты будешь в следующей книге.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
(достает свиток с контрактом и, подумав, убирает обратно)  
Джентльмены верят на слово.   
  
  
**СЦЕНА 3**  
  
 _ТОТ ЖЕ МОТЕЛЬ_  
  
КРОУЛИ  
(смотрит на Дина и Сэма)  
Ладно, черт с вами. М-да, странный каламбур. В общем, только из моей необъяснимой симпатии к вам, скажу. Формально одержимость, как вы это называете, распространяется только на людей, но в моих архивах хранится пара контрактов с участием животных.   
  
СЭМ  
И что же они тебе отдали? У животных ведь нет души.  
  
ДИН  
Шкурки.   
  
КРОУЛИ  
Очень смешно, Белка. Вы будете слушать или нет?  
  
СЭМ  
Слушать не значит верить. Кончай юлить, Кроули, либо говори правду, либо…  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Либо что, проверишь меня на детекторе лжи? Не веришь мне, так спроси у того, кто не врет.   
(Вынимает телефон, включает громкую связь. На экране высвечивается «Милый»)   
Бобби? Как поживаешь, мой сладкий? Отлично. Скажи своим идиотам, что они идиоты.  
  
БОББИ   
(стоит среди битых машин с промасленной тряпкой в руке)  
Идиоты! Вы опять связались с Кроули?!  
  
СЭМ  
Бобби, он говорит, что рыбки могут быть одержимы демонами.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
У тебя в школе что по биологии было? Рыбки — это рыбки, а животные — это животные.   
  
СЭМ  
Так могут?  
  
БОББИ  
Не знаю. Слушайте, вам делать нечего? Вы расправились со всеми оборотнями, вампирами, перевертышами, призраками, зомби и ведьмами? Апокалипсис отменили? На всей земле — тишь да благодать, и вам нечем больше заняться, кроме как ловить одержимых рыбок? Вы еще до мышей доберитесь.   
  
КРОУЛИ  
Бинго.  
(Отключает громкую связь)  
Спасибо, Бобби. Целую!  
  
БОББИ  
Хрень!  
(Бросает трубку)  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Так вот. Когда меня грубо прервали, я говорил, что на моей памяти была пара таких случаев. Среди моих подданных есть один странный парень, который имеет нездоровую привычку вселяться во всякое зверье. При жизни он был ветеринаром. Профдеформация.  
  
ДИН  
(доедая драже и надевая куртку)  
Так чего сидим, поехали вздрючим его.  
(Обращается к Кроули)  
Где его искать, этого Круэлла де Вилля?  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Хичкок, штат Оклахома.   
  
_КРОУЛИ щелкает пальцами в воздухе и исчезает._  
  
СЭМ  
И все-таки я не могу в это поверить.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 4**  
  
 _ХИЧКОК, ШТАТ ОКЛАХОМА_  
  
 _Офис ШЕРИФА. ДИН и СЭМ, одетые как агенты ФБР, стоят напротив стола. Камера отъезжает, показывая сидящего шерифа, который одной рукой держит телефон, а другой — бумажный пакет из фаст-фуда. ДИН смотрит на пакет с вожделением, СЭМ — неодобрительно._  
  
ШЕРИФ  
Чем могу быть полезен, агенты?.. Простите, не расслышал ваши фамилии.  
  
ДИН  
Агенты Эйс и Вентура.  
  
СЭМ  
Мы по поводу происшествия с рыбками, шериф.   
  
ШЕРИФ  
И ради этого сюда прислали ФБР?! Не знал, что ваша контора занимается такой ерундой, ребята. Вы бы еще до мышей добрались.  
  
ДИН  
(закатывает глаза)  
Мы получили информацию, что дело может быть куда серьезнее. Что вам рассказала свидетельница?  
  
ШЕРИФ  
Что этот аквариум ей достался от покойного мужа.   
  
СЭМ  
А еще?  
  
ШЕРИФ  
Еще? Вы уверены, что хотите знать все? Потому что мой помощник проторчал у нее два часа, и все это время она рассказывала ему о своих родственниках. Утверждает, что ее род идет от самого Линкольна.  
  
СЭМ  
Кэтфишер?  
  
ШЕРИФ  
Мне это тоже показалось странным.  
  
ДИН  
Ладно, так а что там с рыбками?  
  
ШЕРИФ  
Да хрен его знает. Вы вот что…   
(Придвигает к себе пакет с едой)   
Поезжайте туда сами и посмотрите. Сэлмон-драйв, 59.  
  
 _СЭМ и ДИН выходят на улицу._  
  
СЭМ  
Сэлмон-драйв, Дин.   
  
ДИН  
Это не может быть совпадением.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 5**  
  
 _ВНУТРИ ПОМЕЩЕНИЯ, ДЕНЬ  
  
ДИН и СЭМ внутри скромно обставленной комнаты. Дин, расстегнув пиджак агента ФБР, внимательно изучает лежащие на ковре камешки. Сэм с недовольным видом стоит рядом с ним._  
  
ДИН  
Я понял насчет внучатого племянника, мэм. У вас поразительная память, я даже завидую. Честно, ни разу такого не видел. Интересно, а недавние события вы помните так же хорошо?  
  
 _Камера отъезжает, и становится видно немолодую даму в клетчатом платье по моде 50-х — ХОЗЯЙКУ дома._  
  
ХОЗЯЙКА  
На что это вы намекаете, молодой человек?  
  
ДИН  
(поднимает руки и простодушно улыбается)  
Нет, нет, мэм, никаких намеков. Я только хотел спросить о том дне, когда в вашем аквариуме завелись эти «челюсти». Не сомневаюсь, что вы все помните, но, может, было что-то странное, на что вы тогда не обратили внимания? К примеру, не стало ли в доме вдруг холодно?  
  
ХОЗЯЙКА  
Моя отопительная система работает безупречно. Только неделю назад проверяли! И мастер сказал, что все в порядке. Приятный такой мужчина, обходительный, с манерами... Сейчас все спешат, бегут куда-то, лишнего слова никто не скажет. А этот совсем не такой был, остался выпить со мной чаю, и мы так хорошо поговорили!..  
  
СЭМ  
Мэм, а необычных звуков вы не слышали? Скрипов, шорохов?  
  
ХОЗЯЙКА  
Нет. Я же сказала вам, мой дом в полном порядке! Не то что у Молли Мэлоун, моей соседки. Вот там... Я не хочу сказать ничего плохого, джентльмены, но дом для нее всегда был на втором месте.  
  
ДИН  
А на первом кто?  
  
ХОЗЯЙКА  
Кошки! Только кошки, больше ее ничто не интересовало. Дом запущен, а что творилось в саду... Хотя, сказать правду, у меня язык не поворачивается назвать это садом. Она держала целых трех! Рыжий Гарфилд, серая Минни и черно-белый Чесс. Видите, я даже помню клички этих негодников! Помяните мое слово, джентльмены, они еще появятся и снова возьмутся за старое!  
  
 _СЭМ и ДИН многозначительно переглядываются._  
  
СЭМ  
А куда они делись?  
  
ХОЗЯЙКА  
Да пропали куда-то. Дня три назад.  
  
СЭМ  
И никто не видел, куда?  
  
ХОЗЯЙКА  
Так это же кошки, кто за ними будет следить! Молли говорила, что они и раньше любили погулять, но всегда возвращались. А сейчас нет. Верно, ушли далеко.  
  
ДИН   
(тихо)  
Ага, за рыбками.  
  
ХОЗЯЙКА  
Что вы сказали?  
  
ДИН  
Простите, мэм, служебная информация. Вы не оставите нас с агентом на пару минут?   
  
_ХОЗЯЙКА смотрит на него с подозрением, но все-таки уходит._  
  
СЭМ  
Значит, теперь кошки.  
  
ДИН  
Да они тут озверели совсем! Котики, рыбки...   
  
СЭМ  
Не хватает только мышей.  
  
ДИН  
Заткнись!  
(поднимает с пола несколько камешков)  
Какого хрена тут вообще происходит? Будь это люди, я бы сказал, что это похоже на шалости злобного призрака, но это...   
  
СЭМ  
Сначала исчезают три кота...  
  
ДИН  
Два кота и кошка.  
  
СЭМ  
Думаешь, это важно?  
  
ДИН  
Понятия не имею, в этом адском шапито все может быть важно. Или нет. Что там Кроули говорил про своего ветеринара?  
  
СЭМ  
Что у него профдеформация.  
  
ДИН  
Ладно. Допустим, бешеные рыбки пошли на суп, а кошки куда?  
  
СЭМ  
Сначала пропали кошки, потом рыбки. Здесь может быть связь: кошки же едят рыбу.   
  
ДИН  
Наш собачий доктор восстанавливает справедливость?  
  
СЭМ  
Вполне возможно. Какой у нас план?   
  
ДИН  
Пойдем поболтаем с безутешной Молли. Надеюсь, хоть она не из многодетной семьи.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 6**  
  
 _УЛИЦА, ДЕНЬ.  
  
СЭМ и ДИН выходят из другого дома, ДИН нюхает рукав пиджака._  
  
ДИН  
Черт, вот твари, уже ни одной нет, а все равно воняет.  
  
СЭМ  
Тебе кажется.  
  
ДИН  
Ни хрена. И мы, кстати, еще не закончили разговор насчет запаха псины в машине.  
  
СЭМ  
Это было год назад, Дин! Сколько можно вспоминать? Давай лучше о деле.   
  
ДИН  
А что о деле? Коты испарились в воздухе.  
  
СЭМ  
Ага, и незадолго до того приходил электрик. По-моему, это наш клиент.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 7**  
  
 _БАР, ВЕЧЕР  
  
ЧАК и КРОУЛИ сидят за стойкой. _  
  
ЧАК  
Как успехи?  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Прекрасно. Они по уши в том, что считают новым делом.  
  
ЧАК  
То есть все под контролем?  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Как всегда.  
  
ЧАК  
Врать будешь матери, Кроули. А мне скажи, почему Винчестеры опять занимаются делом, а не сидят, к примеру, на Гавайях?   
  
КРОУЛИ  
На Гавайях?! Эти голодранцы? Да я сам не был на Гавайях! Обойдутся. Пусть их Кастиэль туда отправляет небесными авиалиниями, у меня нет таких бюджетов.  
  
ЧАК  
Кастиэль сейчас занят.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Могу себе представить.  
(делает долгий глоток из коктейльного бокала)  
  
ЧАК  
Вряд ли. Я отправил его помогать кошачьим приютам.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
(чуть не подавившись)  
Это как-то слишком радикально даже для тебя.  
  
ЧАК  
Зато подальше от Винчестеров. Когда они вместе, получается очень взрывоопасная смесь.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 8**  
  
 _ДРУГОЙ ЗАНЮХАННЫЙ МОТЕЛЬ.  
  
СЭМ сидит за компьютером, ДИН с бутылкой пива развалился на кровати._  
  
СЭМ  
Смотри-ка, а это не первый случай. Кошки пропадают по всей округе уже неделю. Точно так же, как у Молли: внезапно исчезают прямо из дома, причем нет никаких следов взлома и никаких подозрительных незнакомцев в округе. Не могли же они все разом решить сбежать от хозяев.  
  
ДИН  
Надо позвать Каса.   
  
СЭМ  
Похоже, Кас наглухо засел в своем приюте. Даже на звонки не отвечает.  
  
ДИН  
Это потому, что звонишь ты.  
  
СЭМ  
Да-да, нужна «более глубокая связь», я помню.  
  
ДИН  
Заткнись, а?  
  
СЭМ  
Знаешь, Дин, если уж на то пошло, Кас сейчас так помешан на кошках, что в этом деле я бы не стал ему доверять.   
  
ДИН  
Все равно.  
  
СЭМ  
Дин.  
  
ДИН  
Ладно, у тебя есть другие предложения?  
  
СЭМ  
Давай лучше вызовем Бальтазара? Скажем ему, что те камешки из аквариума были золотыми, тогда он точно явится.  
  
 _За кадром слышится характерный шорох крыльев, и появляется БАЛЬТАЗАР._  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Мальчики, я все слышу. А что, Касси и правда любит кошек? Мне он этого не говорил.  
  
ДИН  
Да тебе только скажи, трепло крылатое, сразу везде разнесешь. Может, это его маленький грязный секрет, ну, знаешь, типа как...  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Как твое анимешное порно, да, Дин?  
  
ДИН  
Это не секрет.  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Как вы предсказуемы. Ну, так в чем дело?  
  
СЭМ  
Ты не знаешь случайно демона-ветеринара?  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Впервые слышу.  
  
ДИН  
Тогда, может, ты что-то слыхал о рыбках? Что там у вас говорят по ангельскому радио?  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
О рыбках?  
  
ДИН  
А что? Символ христианства, как-никак.  
  
 _СЭМ и БАЛЬТАЗАР удивленно смотрят на ДИНА. БАЛЬТАЗАР недовольно морщится._  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Я знаю, чья это работа.  
  
ДИН  
Да пошел ты.  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Ах так? Да запросто. Счастливо оставаться, мальчики. Сами справитесь.  
  
 _БАЛЬТАЗАР исчезает._  
  
ДИН  
Опять свалил, скотина.   
  
СЭМ  
(стучит по клавишам ноутбука)  
Черт, да что такое...   
  
ДИН  
Что там?  
  
СЭМ  
Ноут сдох. Как не вовремя, а...  
(достает телефон)  
Чарли, привет! Ты сейчас у компьютера?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
(сидит у компьютера)  
Привет, Сэм и Дин! Нет, у меня тут Скарлетт Йоханссон, и мы отлично проводим время... Чер-рт, а круто звучит, да? Как вы там, ребята?  
  
СЭМ  
Чарли, мы отлично, но нам, кажется, нужна твоя помощь.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
(голос из телефона)  
Все, что угодно.   
(слышится возня)  
Погоди, Мэг, я по делу говорю!  
  
ДИН  
Мэг? Она сказала — Мэг?!  
  
СЭМ  
Чарли, с кем ты?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Прости, Сэм, это моя подруга тут хулиганит... Я слушаю. Что вам нужно?  
  
ДИН  
(громким шепотом)  
Спроси, как выглядит подруга.  
  
СЭМ  
Дин спрашивает, как выглядит твоя подруга.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
(смеется)  
Скажи, что она не в его вкусе.  
Так что у вас стряслось?  
  
СЭМ  
Чарли, у нас тут очень странное дело, а у меня сдох ноут. Ты можешь поискать нам информацию?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Без проблем.  
(прикрывает микрофон)  
Я немножко помогу им, ты не против?  
  
 _Камера перемещается, и зритель видит МЭГ МАСТЕРС, сидящую на краю стола._  
  
МЭГ  
Сколько угодно, Рыжик.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 9**  
  
 _ЧЕЙ-ТО ДОМ, ВЕЧЕР.  
  
СЭМ и ДИН с фонарями крадутся по коридорам._  
  
ДИН  
Не знаю насчет кошек, а парочку призраков мы тут точно можем словить.  
  
СЭМ  
Детектор молчит.   
  
ДИН  
Ладно, а ты уверен, что это тот самый дом?  
  
СЭМ  
Ага. Чарли прислала все адреса домов, где были кошки. Здесь хозяева в отъезде, так, может, и животные еще целы.  
  
ДИН  
Мяу.  
(светит на стены, потолок, картины)  
Черт, не нравится мне все это. Пошли в подвал?  
  
СЭМ  
А что нам там делать?  
  
ДИН  
А здесь мы что делаем?  
  
СЭМ  
Ждем демона-ветеринара.  
  
ДИН  
Тогда тем более пошли в подвал. Ты видел хоть раз, чтобы демон нападал там, где нам будет удобно с ним драться?  
  
СЭМ  
Вроде нет. Они же хитрые ублюдки.  
  
ДИН  
Ничего, мы тоже.  
  
 _ДИН спускается по скрипучей лестнице в подвал, СЭМ идет за ним. С фонарями в руках они вступают в темноту, и вдруг под потолком включается зарешеченный светильник. Ровно под ним, опираясь на трость, стоит СМЕРТЬ и ест начос._  
  
СМЕРТЬ  
Привет, Дин.  
  
ДИН  
Да пошел ты.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 10**  
  
 _КВАРТИРА ЧАРЛИ  
  
ЧАРЛИ перед ноутбуком, быстро просматривает фотографии пустых кошачьих мисок. Не отрывая глаз от монитора, она достает телефон и набирает номер._  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
(в телефон)  
Кас!  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(весь в котах)   
Прости, я немного занят, ты не могла бы перезвонить позднее?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Позднее может быть слишком поздно! То есть... погоди, лучше я просто скину фотки в облако? У тебя есть под рукой ноутбук или что-то подходящее?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Я — ангел. Моя сущность имеет энергоинформационную природу и способна входить в резонанс с электромагнитными полями, излучаемыми большинством современных приборов, так что я сам по себе что-то подходящее.   
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Тогда зачем ты дал мне номер телефона и сказал «звони, если что»?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Я думал, люди так делают.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Так делают друзья, когда они готовы прийти на помощь, Кас. Мы же друзья?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Конечно.  
(снимает с себя кошачью лапу)  
Не надо так, Чесс. Этот плащ нравится Дину.  
(в телефон)  
Извини, Чарли, это я коту.   
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Откуда ты знаешь, как его зовут?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Он сам мне сказал. Так что случилось? Я могу помочь?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Кас, они работали над делом, а теперь не берут трубку. Я звоню битый час, но ни Сэм, ни Дин не отвечают. Черт, я звонила столько раз, что уже сама могу работать их автоответчиком.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Давай я попробую.  
  
 _КАСТИЭЛЬ достает другой телефон, нажимает кнопку «1». Слышатся длинные гудки, потом записанный на автоответчик голос Дина: «Привет, Кас, я не могу сейчас ответить, перезвони позже или скажи мне что-нибудь после дурацкого звука»._  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Ну?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
То же самое.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
А что так долго-то?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(после небольшой паузы)  
Я слушал автоответчик. Как ты думаешь, может, мне все-таки нужно было что-то сказать после дурацкого звука?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Нет.   
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Ты знаешь, где они?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Когда Сэм звонил мне, они были в Хичкоке, штат Оклахома.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Я сейчас буду.  
(снимает с себя котов)  
А ты приедешь?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Мы уже в пути.  
(кладет трубку)  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(озадаченно)  
Мы?  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 11**  
  
 _ДЕНЬ, УХОЖЕННЫЙ САД.  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ с карамелькой во рту сидит на скамейке, ЧАК, явно недовольный, стоит рядом с ним._  
  
ЧАК  
Ты что устроил?  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
А что?  
  
ЧАК  
Я, кажется, просил проследить, чтобы Кроули не наломал дров. О похищении кошек я не сказал ни слова.  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
А с чего ты взял, что это я?  
  
ЧАК  
А кто?  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Ты знаешь кто.  
  
ЧАК  
Кроули?  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Попробуй еще раз.  
  
ЧАК  
Бальтазар?!  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Дошло наконец.  
  
ЧАК  
Но зачем?  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
У меня есть пара идей на этот счет, но лучше спроси его сам.  
  
ЧАК  
И этим придуркам я доверил благополучие мироздания?  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 12**  
  
 _ВСЕ ТОТ ЖЕ ПОДВАЛ ЧЬЕГО-ТО ДОМА.  
  
СМЕРТЬ и ДИН смотрят друг на друга._  
  
СМЕРТЬ  
(доедает начос)  
Что?  
  
ДИН  
Я же говорю, не до тебя сейчас. Мы кошек ищем.  
  
 _СМЕРТЬ удивленно смотрит на него, но ДИН продолжает идти вперед. Он делает всего несколько шагов, когда откуда-то снизу вдруг раздается громкий писк._  
  
ДИН  
Сэмми, крыса! А-а!  
(шарахается в сторону, роняет фонарь, чуть не сбивает с ног Сэма)  
  
 _СЭМ вертит фонарем. СМЕРТЬ поднимает трость и, прицелившись, резко бьет куда-то в угол. На стену брызжет крысиная кровь._  
  
СМЕРТЬ  
Надо же, в этот раз я был нужен по своему прямому назначению. Немного, знаете ли, надоели бесцельные визиты.   
  
ДИН  
(пытаясь отдышаться)  
Ага, ловко ты ее. Научишь? С меня пицца.  
  
СМЕРТЬ  
Не думаю.  
  
ДИН  
Две пиццы?  
  
СМЕРТЬ  
В другой раз, Дин.  
(Исчезает)  
  
 _За кадром слышится шорох крыльев, и появляется КАСТИЭЛЬ — взлохмаченный еще больше обычного, очень взволнованный._  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Дин! Ты в порядке?  
  
ДИН  
Ага.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(подходит к Дину, кладет руку на плечо)  
Ты дрожишь.  
  
ДИН  
Да это от злости... Ненавижу крыс!  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Ты убил ее?  
  
ДИН  
Не я, Смерть.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Это хорошо. Я немного беспокоился за вас.  
  
ДИН  
Так беспокоился, что не успевал скучать, я смотрю.  
(Снимает с плаща черную и белую ворсинки)  
Ого, сразу две? Блондинка и брюнетка?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(немного смущенно)  
Нет, Дин. Это Чесс, один из моих... подопечных. У него черно-белый окрас.  
  
СЭМ  
(подозрительно)  
Чесс?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(оборачивается к Сэму)  
Здравствуй, Сэм. Да, этого кота зовут Чесс. Он почему-то особенно любит ласку.  
  
СЭМ  
Дин, Чесс!  
  
ДИН  
И? Не хочешь объяснить?  
  
 _Их прерывают ЧАРЛИ и МЭГ, которые в этот момент появляются на лестнице._  
  
МЭГ  
Вся команда в сборе, ну ты смотри!  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Это Дин, Сэм, Кас... Погоди, вы что, знакомы?!  
  
МЭГ  
Так, встречались пару раз.  
(улыбается Кастиэлю)  
Мой Единорожек!  
  
 _ДИН и ЧАРЛИ хором кашляют._  
  
ДИН  
(угрожающе)  
Мэг!  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
(удивленно)  
Мэг?  
  
МЭГ  
Ладно, молчу. Двоих мне не одолеть.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Здравствуй, Мэг.  
  
МЭГ  
Кларенс, хоть ты не дразни.   
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Кларенс? Это он научил тебя так целоваться?  
  
МЭГ  
Ну... Зато сначала он меня чуть до черного дыма не довел.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Мэг не любит поэзию, Чарли.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Слушайте, я что-то потеряла нить... И вообще, почему мы вечно встречаемся в таких мрачных местах, а? Это же ужас какой-то, как в первом уровне Quake. Может, выйдем наконец на улицу?  
  
СЭМ  
Да, я тоже думаю, что нам здесь нечего больше делать.  
(Идет к выходу)  
Чарли?  
  
 _ЧАРЛИ поспешно следует за СЭМОМ, МЭГ, немного поколебавшись, идет тоже. В последний момент она оглядывается и видит ДИНА и КАСТИЭЛЯ, стоящих рядом._  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 13**  
  
 _УЛИЦА, ВЕЧЕР_  
  
 _СЭМ, ЧАРЛИ и МЭГ стоят возле машин. СЭМ с беспокойством смотрит на улыбающуюся ЧАРЛИ, потом оглядывается по сторонам._  
  
СЭМ  
Чарли, на два слова.  
  
МЭГ  
Что за ковбойский жаргон, Сэм?  
  
СЭМ  
(сухо)  
Я хочу поговорить с Чарли.  
(тихо обращается к Чарли)  
Ты знаешь, кто она?  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Ты про то, что она демон? Конечно, знаю.  
(смеется)  
Не бойся за меня, Сэм. Мэг не причинит мне вреда, правда, Мэг?  
  
МЭГ  
Что бы я ни сказала, он все равно решит, что я вру.  
  
СЭМ  
Есть основания, вообще-то.  
  
МЭГ  
Да мне плевать.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Это правда, Сэм. Мэг чудесная, с ней здорово и весело. И еще она знает чит-коды во всех играх!  
  
СЭМ  
Могу себе представить.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Честное слово! Вот только я теперь все ем без соли, но, говорят, это полезно.  
  
СЭМ  
(кивает в сторону Мэг)  
И все-таки я ей не доверяю.  
Будь осторожна.  
  
ЧАРЛИ  
Само собой.  
(обнимает Сэма)  
Вы тоже. И почини поскорей свой компьютер!  
  
МЭГ  
Он уже работает.  
  
СЭМ  
(удивленно)  
Что?  
  
МЭГ  
Что слышал.  
(улыбается Сэму)  
Я не так безнадежна, как ты думаешь.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 14**  
  
 _СНОВА ВСЕ ТОТ ЖЕ ПОДВАЛ.  
  
ДИН и КАСТИЭЛЬ стоят рядом._  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Ты не отвечал на звонки.  
  
ДИН  
(достает телефон и смотрит на экран)  
Хм, ничего. Черт, да тут же связи нет! В этом проклятом городе нигде ее нет, в мотеле Сэм еле-еле сеть поймал... А когда ты звонил?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Недавно. Чарли тоже звонила вам.  
  
ДИН  
Поэтому ты и прилетел?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Не только поэтому, Дин.   
  
ДИН  
А почему еще?   
(касается плаща, делая вид, что снимает еще одну ворсинку)  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Я скучал.  
  
ДИН  
Э-э... Ну... Вообще-то...  
(поправляет на плаще Кастиэля загнувшийся уголок воротника)  
А как же Чесс?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Я сделал для него все, что мог.  
  
ДИН  
Я вижу.  
(тянет руку к волосам Кастиэля)  
У тебя шерсть даже на голове.  
(снимает едва заметный комочек шерсти и одновременно задерживает пальцы в волосах)  
Черт, все-таки с такой прической ты выглядишь, как... Как ты.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Хорошо.  
  
ДИН  
Ага.  
(смотрит на Кастиэля и после долгой паузы отводит взгляд)  
Я тоже скучал, Кас.  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 15**  
  
 _КАБИНЕТ ЧАКА.  
  
ЧАК сидит за столом, напротив него в креслах — ГАБРИЭЛЬ и БАЛЬТАЗАР._  
  
ЧАК  
Бальтазар, так это правда, что ты таскал кошек?  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Я делал это для их же блага. Ты же меня знаешь: если можно кого-то спасти, только позови меня, и все будет сделано.  
  
ЧАК  
Это был не тот случай.  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
А я думал, как раз тот. Ты же сам отправил Кастиэля в кошачий приют, вот я и решил немного помочь ему... не скучать. Я подумал, что он не станет возражать.  
  
ЧАК  
(чешет затылок)  
Да, он выглядел вполне довольным.  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Не таким уж и довольным. Нет, я согласен, что Касси нужно держать подальше от всяких заварушек, а то добром это обычно не заканчивается...  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Вот именно.  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Но не так же! Фу, Бальтазар, ты меня разочаровал. Какая примитивная интрига! С «Титаником» и то вышло смешнее.  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Спасибо.  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Обращайся. Скажи мне только одно, озабоченный брат мой. С чего ты, потасканная твоя рожа, решил, что можно тянуть к Касси свои загребущие ручонки? С какого, прости Отец, перепуга ты возомнил, что тебе там что-то обломится? Ведь совершенно очевидно, что мой красавчик-братец сохнет по Дину Винчестеру...  
(в сторону)   
...и я его в чем-то понимаю!   
(продолжает)   
И что вот ты лезешь в робкое и трогательное начало их отношений, ты, щипач-недоносок?  
  
БАЛЬТАЗАР  
Да прям, начало.  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Тем более. В конце концов, что, кроме унылого секса, ты можешь ему предложить? Я, конечно, всегда за порно, но и в порно должен быть сюжет!  
  
ЧАК  
Габриэль, опять? Ева, потом Мария, теперь...  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Но согласись, это запомнилось? А Бальтазар пускай ответит, нечего.  
  
ЧАК  
Действительно. Бальтазар, какого хрена?   
  
_БАЛЬТАЗАР с тоской смотрит в потолок, как в небо, и молчит._  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
Не туда пялишься, поищи в Импале.  
  
ЧАК  
Габриэль, ну хватит уже.  
  
ГАБРИЭЛЬ  
(подкручивает несуществующие усы)  
А что? Кожа и крылья, готовый сюжет. «Дом Эротики, специальный ангельский выпуск».  
  
  
 **СЦЕНА 16**  
  
 _БУНКЕР, БИБЛИОТЕКА  
  
СЭМ, ДИН и КАСТИЭЛЬ сидят за столом. Чуть в стороне, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, стоит КРОУЛИ с бокалом в руке._  
  
СЭМ  
Бальтазар?!  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Бальтазар...   
(вздыхает и прикрывает глаза рукой)  
  
ДИН  
Вот засранец! Хорошие же у тебя друзья, Кас!  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Это очень странно, я никогда не думал, что он способен на такое.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Цена вопроса, ангел.  
(выразительно смотрит на Дина)  
Все дело в цене вопроса.  
  
 _Возникает неловкая пауза. ДИН смотрит на КАСТИЭЛЯ, СЭМ — на КРОУЛИ, КАСТИЭЛЬ смотрит в пол._  
  
СЭМ  
Так значит, не было никакого демона-ветеринара?  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Откуда мне знать? Может, и был. Но точно не здесь. Еще раз, для лосей: ни я, ни мои подданные здесь ни при чем. Вы хотели дело — вы получили дело. Все честно, как всегда, когда вы имеете дело со мной.  
  
ДИН  
Это последний раз, Кроули.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Не зарекайся.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
Сэм, а как же те кошки?  
  
СЭМ  
Уже возвращены хозяевам. И те, и другие, кажется, счастливы.  
  
ДИН  
Мисс Мэлоун даже на пирог расщедрилась.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Вот так всегда: бегаешь, стараешься для них, практически сбиваешься с ног, — а пироги лопает Дин Винчестер.  
  
ДИН  
Ты же не ешь.  
  
КРОУЛИ  
Но сам факт.  
(смотрит на часы)  
Прошу прощения, мальчики, меня ждет приятный вечер в обществе Габриэля и его коллекции видео.  
  
 _КРОУЛИ исчезает._  
  
 _Из-за кресла СЭМА выплывает, держа хвост трубой, черно-белый кот. Немного постояв на месте, кот уверенно подходит к КАСТИЭЛЮ и начинает тереться об его ноги._  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(очень радостно)  
Чесс!!  
  
ДИН  
(вскакивая)  
Это что?!  
  
СЭМ  
Дин...  
  
ДИН  
Я спрашиваю, откуда здесь этот кошак?  
  
СЭМ  
Щедрость мисс Мэлоун была почти безгранична. Это... вроде как наша награда за работу.  
  
ДИН  
Ты издеваешься?  
  
СЭМ  
Да нет же! Ты посмотри, какой он милый... И Касу он нравится. Правда, Кас?  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ  
(смущенно)  
Правда.  
(обращается к Дину)  
Он может остаться?  
  
ДИН  
(мгновенно, с улыбкой)  
Конечно, Кас.   
(переводит взгляд на Сэма и строго смотрит)  
А ты — найдешь ему мышь.  
  


ФИНАЛЬНЫЕ ТИТРЫ


End file.
